


life is a constant "fuck you"

by wilburshoodie



Series: Next Gen AU Chatfics [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilburshoodie/pseuds/wilburshoodie
Summary: junior: im busyTheLeader: doing your gf? we knowjunior: nah being their heat providerTheLeader: ahnobiney: life sucks more ass than i do
Relationships: Akita/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole/Plundar (Ninjago), Dareth & Ronin (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Next Gen AU Chatfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176317





	life is a constant "fuck you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> professionalsimp: y'all blowing up my phone what the fuck
> 
> flameo!: ur welcome
> 
> traumaholderr: do what i do and put ur phone on snooze all the time
> 
> professionalsimp: badass
> 
> traumaholderr: honey i know

thunderstorm  
members:  
Cole Walker (junior)  
Mara Cole (nobiney)

sunday, 4:03 pm

nobiney: i think im dying

junior: babe you legally cannot

junior: oh wait

junior: you're on your period?

nobiney: .....yes

junior: want me to come over?

nobiney: bls

junior: alright

ninja! go!  
members:  
Elena Chen (TheLeader)  
Amber Chen (flameo!)  
Cole Walker (junior)  
Pixel Julien (MOMTHER)  
Lilly Brookstone (professionalsimp)  
Alex Walker (traumaholderr)  
Zuzi Garmadon (Puppy)  
Mara Cole (nobiney)

sunday, 5:00 pm

MOMTHER: pls help

flameo!: what

MOMTHER: i think echo twisted his ankle

flameo!: what the fuck

MOMTHER: WE WERE PLAYING ALRIGHT

junior: shit give me a sec

junior: im busy

TheLeader: doing your gf? we know

junior: nah being their heat provider

TheLeader: ah

nobiney: life sucks more ass than i do

Puppy: i hate it here

nobiney: ZUZI

nobiney: MY MAN

Puppy: hello

professionalsimp: y'all blowing up my phone what the fuck

flameo!: ur welcome

traumaholderr: do what i do and put ur phone on snooze all the time

professionalsimp: badass

traumaholderr: honey i know

Puppy: i think i'll go to sleep early tonight

nobiney: NO

nobiney: pls stay up with me cole can't ;;

junior: yeah i have to go home soon lol

junior: my dad still has hard feelings 

MOMTHER: ofc he does. he always does

traumaholderr: motherfucker

Puppy: i'll ask my parents

nobiney: yay! :D !!

professionalsimp: actually mara

professionalsimp: uhh can you text me pls

nobiney: ok!

untitled  
members:  
Lilly Brookstone (professionalsimp)  
Mara Cole (nobiney)

sunday, 5:11

nobiney: what's up!

professionalsimp: SO

professionalsimp: you know adam right?

nobiney: mmm yes i see where this is going

professionalsimp: YEAH

professionalsimp: dominique is busy with her spiderman thing and you really don't do much so

nobiney: ouch but sure i can help

professionalsimp: thankies

nobiney: it's no problem

ninja! go!  
members:  
Elena Chen (TheLeader)  
Amber Chen (flameo!)  
Cole Walker (junior)  
Pixel Julien (MOMTHER)  
Lilly Brookstone (professionalsimp)  
Alex Walker (traumaholderr)  
Zuzi Garmadon (Puppy)  
Mara Cole (nobiney)

sunday, 5:13 pm

TheLeader: lol college applications

traumaholderr: fuck college

TheLeader: i wanna be a scientist

traumaholderr: ew

TheLeader: always the supportive one alex

traumaholderr: thanks i try

MOMTHER: ok it was sorted out echo is ok he didn't twist his ankle false alarm

flameo!: thank god

flameo!: and ur the responsible one lol

MOMTHER: im aware

traumaholderr: i am also the most responsible one in my household

TheLeader: that says a lot

traumaholderr: ik

flameo!: i mean

flameo!: have you met alex's parental guardians

TheLeader: good point

traumaholderr: they're idiots and i love them

nobiney: zuzi is cute when he transforms

MOMTHER: here we go

nobiney: no that's it check in next week

flameo!: lmao

non elementals  
members:  
Eliza Walker (bonkbonk)  
Thomas Walker (femboyyy)  
Echo Julien (thebraincell)  
Dominique Brookstone (spidergal)  
Ashlynn Turner (fiteme)  
Jordan Elliot (softie)  
Adam Carter (thearthsbf)

sunday, 5:20 pm

thebraincell: i almost twisted my ankle

thebraincell: it hurts A LOT rn

spidergal: oof

spidergal: you got ice on it?

thebraincell: yes pixel is currently next to me

spidergal: lol

thearthsbf: hope ur ok dude

thebraincell: thanks im fine

-

sunday, 11:54 pm

femboyyy: i know it's like, super late, but i think cole is shooting lightning into the sky?

softie: he's talking to alex

femboyyy: oh

femboyyy: why are you awake?

softie: i have no life

femboyyy: checks out

femboyyy: night

softie: gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i've kind of discontinued my old next gen au chatfic (i may continue it but i have no motivation whatsoever) im going to make a new one that is up to date with my au. i hope you enjoy this as my humor has gotten exponentially worse :D also sorry for the short first chapter this is just to get things started so it doesn't stay in my drafts forever and eventually get deleted (like some of my past works) -ram (and mako, he's helping me write this)


End file.
